


He Didn't Do This

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Jealous!Oliver, Jealousy, M/M, jealous!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He was hitting on you,” Connor says.</p>
<p>“No. He was hitting on you,” Oliver replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Do This

The guy’s name is Chuck, one of Oliver’s co-workers. Connor and Oliver were just having a nice dinner out when he came out of nowhere and pulled a chair up to their table.

“Oliver!” he said way too pleasantly, in Connor’s honest opinion. And as he shook Oliver’s hand, his fingers lingered for way too long at Oliver’s wrist. 

Connor scowled at the back of the guy’s head and didn’t bother hiding it as Chuck turned in his stolen chair to look at Connor.

“And _who_ is your _friend_ , Oliver?” Chuck asked.

Oliver’s right eye twitched. 

“This is Connor,” Oliver said with so much ice in his voice, Connor swallowed. “My _boyfriend_.”

That had been last night. Tonight, in apartment 303’s kitchen, Connor stuffs his hands in his pockets and frowns at an equally-frowny Oliver, who crosses his arms in reply.

“He was hitting on you,” Connor says.

“No. He was hitting on _you_ ,” Oliver replies.

The microwave dings. Their popcorn is ready. Oliver turns to get it, maybe thinking that’s the end of this conversation. Oh, no. Mistaken.

Connor crosses the room. “He was definitely hitting on you. Trust me, I know what that looks like.” He slides up behind Oliver, trapping him against the counter as Oliver reaches for a bowl and pours the popcorn in. “I do it all the time.”

“Yeah, well, I flirt with you all the time, so I know what that looks like, too.” Oliver leaves the popcorn on the counter and turns in Connor’s arms. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Connor’s cheek, and Connor absolutely melts. “Like now, for instance.”

“He didn’t do this.”

Oliver’s soft smile could light the whole room. “He’s not as good a flirt as me, I guess.”

“That’s for sure.” Connor presses his nose to Oliver’s jawline and leaves a soft kiss underneath. “He’s not as good as me, either.”

Voice a breath, Oliver says, “No contest.” As Connor pulls back to smile - somewhat smugly - up at Oliver, Oliver’s voice grows stronger. “But then, he doesn’t love me.”

“He might.”

“No.” Oliver kisses Connor’s lips softly and pulls away slowly. When Connor follows his mouth, Oliver laughs. “Not like you do.”

“You deserve more than that guy.” Connor kisses him. “You deserve _everything_.”

“Someone I love?”

Connor hums. Another kiss.

“Someone who loves me?”

“Everything, Oliver.”

Oliver lifts his arms and drapes them onto Connor’s shoulders. He leans forward and rests their foreheads together. “Want to know a secret?”

“Yeah.”

“So do you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog, 'monicashipscoliver.' Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
